POWER WITHIN-chapter 1
by Azula 1229
Summary: this is a story where Kagome gets to unleash her true power thanks to Midoriko showing everybody that she is not a reincarnation also will see Sesshoamru's pass and why he end up like he is...lest just hope there's still a chance for this 2 sad souls


Power within

Chapter 1

**Heaven**

"Today it's the day" though Midoriko, my daughter will be come to her power today ita the day that everything changes. "Midoriko" called Toga " please Midoriko don't let it happened the Kamis are not listening to reason my sons" " your sons are no longer your concern Toga, they are the master of their own destiny" " but if this go on" he plead " its is done there's no turning back they must pay for their own mistakes just as you" " having my pups fight each other and hating me it's punish enough" Midoriko rice up from under the tree and look at Toga right in the eyes "and whose fault is that Toga creating a life just for obligation never showing love to this poor child or his mother, biting him been cruel you Toga created a monster and then falling in love with a princess and creating a life with love showing kindness to your other pup and his mother would have made anyone hate you so don't come to me begging when your second pup it's destroying a life made by the kamis and I" Midoriko said with anger "there's nothing you can do only my daughter will pass judgment and the kamis agree with any decision she take after all she is the kamis child goodbye Toga" and with those word Midoriko left him.

**Kagome pov**

Today is the day after the destruction of Naraku and getting jewel back and finish high school made me feel like an adult, well that and also knowing that today its my 18 birthday made me laugh. To thinking that Inuyasha and i can finally be together i mean he did ask me to be his mate i couldn't believe it after all this he actually chose me ME, so i made myself look as perfect as i could, saving enough to get myself laser all over my body, not that i need much to change because puberty let himself know. Now a day I've been looking like a model my hair reaching my backside my skin flawless my lips full and pink my breast are a 36D my waist looking so small and hips so large even my back side attract people, i really don't know what happened but thank you kamis for this hourglass shape, after making my bag i ran out the door throwing kisses to my mom and laughing. "Today is the day" i said to myself jumping down the well.

I really can't contain my excitement as i climb up the well, i see that it will snow soon i love snow its brings a season of wonder i smile to myself and start walking to the God tree where i know that Inuyasha would always wait for me or so i thought. As i walk i could feel something the pull in my chest making me sick a part of me told me stop but a soft voice told me to keep walking that everything happens for a reason, as i kept going i could see kikyos soul collectors and some strange noises i didn't want to see but my body didn't listen to me and there in meadow not to far from the tree was Inuyasha and her clay pot doing the dirty doing something that i only dream about…...been one with him. As i look at them my body its frozen in place i can see as kikyo rice up and look at me with that disgusting smile " Ah Inuyasha" she called " i need to know Inu do you love me? She ask him "Yes kikyo i love you no one will ever take your place my heart will always belong to you" and just like that i was shattered. To think that with some simple word you can destroy everything that you once promise i felt like my tears started to come down my face. "Kagome….." i hear Inuyasha call my name, apparently now he knows that i'm here i just look at him and his face pale of all color the only thing i could do was walk away. "Kagome!" he screm but as he scream my name i started running away from him and all his lies "you bastard you promise" i say sobbing to myself

_**1 month ago**_

"_Kagome can i talk to you" inuyasha look at me as i finish cleaning everybody dishes, "sure Inuyasha its something wrong" i say standing up "Kagome i just wanted to tell you that after all this years, after defeating Naraku that I….I…." " yes Inuyasha" i ask with curiosity but i knew Inuyasha was a man of action and not word and as i tough it took me by surprise as he just give me a kiss i close my eyes as i feel my heart burst of my chest finally i thought as i slowly feel him lean away "yeah i love you Kagome" i smile as i can see his face red and his little puppy ears down and the only thing i can do its hug him "i love you to Inu so much"_

"Yeah i loved him" i thought as i walk without direction in this snow. "God why is it hurt it hurt so bad i thought i start feeling woozy and out of breath this is not normal what's going on" i thought as i start falling, "its this how am i going to die" i say to myself as i look at the cloudy sky just waiting for death welcoming embrace.

**Back with the gang**

"Inuyasha where mama she's supposed to be back from her time now" ask Shippo hopefully. "Uhh i….i don't know" 'you don't know?' said Sango no, i don't she did came but but things happened and she left i thought she was back home but…...she didn't " you were supposed to be waiting for her" Sango ask him starting to get mad " don't tell me you were with the clay hore and forgot Kagome didn't you Inuyasha " she scream "oh no Inuysaha how could you we entrusted you with lady Kagome" Miroku told him with disappointment in his voice "and now she's out there in this blizzard" yelled Sango getting ready to leave "Sango we can't leave now the storm it's getting worse is too risky" Miroku told her worry "I don't care my sister it's out there tanks to his stupidity so i'm going" Sango told him "Me to scream" Shippo," Sango please lets the storm pass and we will find her Kagome is stronger she will be fine trust me " Miroku told them trying to sound confident "Please lady Kagome be safe wherever you are" though Miroku "ok well wait but Inuyasha need to leave this hut if he choose kikyou we cant be under the same ruff" Inuysaha haven't spoken at all but you could see his ear move as Sango spoke and with a heavy heart he walk away thinking about his pack, mis mistake, Kikyou and the poor Kagome "I'm so sorry Kagome please forgive me and stay safe I'll find you i promise"

**Deep in the Western Lands **

** "**My Lord we haven't located your dragon Sr" his captain inform him and with a hand he was dismiss, as the Lord of the land thought about his companion "where could have this Sesshomaru's dragon would have run off and in this weather" to think that that dragon was the only gift this father got him in his long life. He hate him even with him gone he still hate him to think is mother loved him with her all, and to just be left to die after he was created, he love his mother he still remember when she use to laugh and play with him surrounding him with all her love and protection to be destroy by his sire he remember all the beating the starvation he was created to rule the lands not to be part of a loving family even tho his mother try to protecting she was banish of the land to never return yes i still remember that day.

**Over 900 years ago **

_"Mother, mother where are you,mother…..why are you hiding?" a 7 year old inu-pup scream around the palace but with no answer, "young lord" one of the palace maid call as she catch to him " Our lord ask me to escort you to the library young lord" as she escort him to the library. Inutashio was sitting behind his large desk reading some scrolls when he heard his son knock " Coming Sesshomaru" he call without looking at the young pup " you call me father? " the small pup looking the the floor " yes i want to inform that your mother no longer will be leaving in the state and that you will beginning your training as of right now" Toga told him in a cold voice "mother….she's gone..no it can't be she wouldn't leave this Sesshomaru you lie" the pup scream "Enough you will stop this childish behavior you are the heir to this land and its time you start acting like it" he scream to his pup but little Sesshomaru wouldn't back down "i don't want to be you heir i want my mother where its my mother" he scream. Inutashio knew that with time Sesshomaru was going to be his greatest creation, he could feel it in his yokai already he will surpass him. But not in a long time "Guards take this impudent pup to the pole no food or water for a week and 30 whip, but that was only the beginning for years sesshomaru was treated this was, train, study, train, whip and recovery his father sometimes even forgot to feed him so h whatever kill he would get was a blessing. This continued for years till one day his father 650 years later 17 in human years his father hell in love with a human hime and created a bastard._

_ "Sesshomaru say hello to your brother" Tashio told him with a smile " THAT abomination its not this Sesshomaru's brother" Tashio could only give him a warning growl because he already knew that at this young age Sesshomaru already surpass him. After that only war painted the land "Sesshomaru my son" Tashio plead him "protect you brother protect Izaio" "Why this Sesshomaru should honor your request Lord Inutashio this Sesshomaru it's only an abomination that was only created to destroy any threats to this lands and to rule, protecting your whore and bastard it's not this Sesshoamru responsibility" Sesshomaru told him walking away " please son honor my last request" "You Lord Inutashio are no father of mine but i will honor your request" Inutashio let a small exhale feeling thankful "but you will tell me where it's this Sesshomaru's mother" Sesshoamru ask with a cold voice "Sesshomaru, son…" "where its my mother Inutashio" " I…...she …..she's dead….. I killed her…..she died of a broken heart son I'm so…" Shesshomaru couldn't believe it "you kill mother" he roar pick up his father from his neck, Inutashio saw his son eyes change color he could see the pain, the anger and hated his son felt for him…...I'm sorry_

**Back with Sesshomaru **

He open his eyes trying to forget but it's hard to forget when your body its grace with the reminder of all the pain of your childhood and adolescent, when you can't even remember how she look or smell but you do remember how your father use to fuck all his whores the smell the sounds the creation of a baster and how your father sat that wench of a women on his mother sit. No he can't forget he hated Inutashio and all he loved.

/

so how about it, its my first fanfic so please be nice and if you lake it and want me to upload the next chapter just let me know


End file.
